Welcome to My Life
by BlackestNight BrightestDay
Summary: May is...dying. How does Drew cope? Contestshipping. One-shot


**Sorry, I haven't been alive for months now!! Song: Welcome to my life by Simple Plan**

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**

**Do you ever feel out of place?**

**Like somehow you just don't belong**

**And no one understands you**

**Do you ever wanna run away?**

**Do you lock yourself in your room?**

**With the radio on turned up so loud**

**That no one hears you screaming**

Did you think it was so easy? Did you actually think I would be happy? Because of what, all those fan girls and fame? Fame and money, did you think that all I ever wanted in my life was fame and money? Did I really seem that emotionless?

**No you don't know what it's like**

**When nothing feels all right**

**You don't know what it's like**

**To be like me**

Yes. I have to admit that I am pretty good at contests. Yes. I do have a lot of fan girls and I knew you wasn't one of them. You, absolutely hated me, hated my every existence. But yet, you still stole my heart, stole it better than the slyest thief in this Arceus-damned To be hurt

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my lifeworld.**

My past was not what I liked to talk about. My parents weren't the best, My dad would always come home drunk. My mother was afraid of him and would hide in the room and scream and cry while I was left out to perish. My dad would whip me with his belt if he was to be in a bad mood. My dad, he wasn't the good one with his temper, so I would get hit to the point of bleeding.

**Do you wanna be somebody else?**

**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**

**Are you desperate to find something more?**

**Before your life is over**

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**

**Are you sick of everyone around?**

**With their big fake smiles and stupid lies**

**While deep inside you're bleeding**

After elementary, I got in such a bad shape, I was sent to the hospital and they did surgery. Apparently, my dad had gotten so far as to break my arm and left leg. WE went to court and my dad got charge for child abuse, good for him. My mother disappeared after that so I've been alone ever since. Well, ever since my grandma passed away.

**No you don't know what it's like**

**When nothing feels all right**

**You don't know what it's like**

**To be like me**

I really considered suicide than, when I came across contest. It was fascinating, I won by very first one and got enough cash to pay of the bills and for food. So I kept going but never less did I feel lonely. And than, Bang, the fan girls appeared and I never once felt lonely again….for the first few minutes that is. Than , like a lamp post in the middle of eternal darkness, I met you. You, bright, cheery, bubbly, random, naïve , kind and so… innocent.

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

I….I'm so sorry, I can't describe it, I was the complete opposite of you. Mean, Arrogant, Ignorant, Bragger, Boaster… I'm not, I'm not that inside, that is my cover, my protection. But, slowly, ever so slowly, you brought the real me out. The shy, nice… person I used to be.

**No one ever lied straight to your face**

**And no one ever stabbed you in the back**

**You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay**

**Everybody always gave you what you wanted**

**You never had to work it was always there**

**You don't know what it's like, what it's like**

SO, here I sit. Holding your pale and cold hand, gazing into your close eye lids, listening to your slow heartbeat. We all know, you are dying and why? Because, you had cancer, and we didn't know, we should of noticed it earlier and be able to save you. But no, I knew you had something wrong with you, like how you faint so easily… I should of said something, I'm sorry, this is all my fault.

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)**

You understood me, you knew who I was inside. Deep, deep , deep inside, locked away until you found it and was slowly prying it open. Slowly, until your sickness overpowered you. That day….That day when you fell to the ground oh so suddenly, when you heart missed two beats, we rushed you to the hospital…The doctor told us, there was a lot of tears. Misty…Your parents…Ash…Brock…Dawn…Paul, even… Your Pokemon…Me…

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

**Welcome to my life**

I love you May…With all the love I have, I really do. I hope you do too and we would live happily ever after in the Otherworld. I promise.

**Welcome to my life….**

**Hope you liked that!! Sorry I haven't been alive lately. My brain has currently DIED.**


End file.
